The present invention relates to a processing solution for forming a hexavalent chromium free and corrosion resistant conversion film on zinc or zinc alloy plating layers, a hexavalent chromium free and corrosion resistant conversion film and a method for forming the hexavalent chromium free and corrosion resistant conversion film.
As methods for rust preventing the surface of a metal, there has been known a zinc or zinc alloy-plating method. However, it is not possible to ensure sufficient corrosion resistance of the metal by such plating alone. For this reason, there has widely been adopted, in this industrial field, the treatment with chromic acid containing hexavalent chromium or the so-called chromate treatment after the plating. Nevertheless, it has recently been pointed out that the hexavalent chromium may adversely affect the human body and the environment and there has correspondingly been such a strong and active trend that the use of hexavalent chromium should be controlled.
As one of the substituent techniques therefor, the formation of a corrosion resistant conversion film, in which trivalent chromium is used, has been known. For instance, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (hereunder referred to as “J.P. KOKOKU”) No. Sho 63-015991 discloses a method, which comprises the step of treating the surface of a metal with a bath containing a mixture of trivalent chromium and a fluoride, an organic acid, an inorganic acid and/or a metal salt such as cobalt sulfate. However, a fluoride is used in this plating bath and therefore, a problem of environmental pollution would arise. In addition, J.P. KOKOKU No. Hei 03-010714 discloses a method, which makes use of a plating bath comprising a mixture of trivalent chromium and an oxidizing agent, an organic acid, an inorganic acid and/or a metal salt such as a cerium salt. However, this method makes use of an oxidizing agent and cerium and therefore, the trivalent chromium may possibly be oxidized into hexavalent chromium, during the processing and/or the storage of the bath.
Furthermore, Japanese Un-Examined Patent Publication (hereunder referred to as “J.P. KOKAI”) No. 2000-509434 discloses a method, which comprises the step of treating the surface of a metal using a plating bath comprising 5 to 100 g/L of trivalent chromium and nitrate residues, an organic acid and/or a metal salt such as a cobalt salt. This method uses, for instance, trivalent chromium in a high concentration and the plating operation is carried out at a high temperature. Therefore, this method is advantageous in that it can form a thick film and ensure good corrosion resistance. However, the method suffers from a problem in that it is difficult to stably form a dense film and that the method cannot ensure the stable corrosion resistance of the resulting film. Moreover, the processing bath contains trivalent chromium in a high concentration and also contains a large amount of an organic acid. This makes the post-treatment of the waste water difficult and results in the formation of a vast quantity of sludge after the processing. Although one can recognize that it is advantageous to use a processing solution free of any hexavalent chromium for ensuring the environmental protection, the method suffers from a serious problem in that it may give a new burden to the environment such that the method generates a vast quantity of waste.
Moreover, there have been proposed a method for processing the surface of a metal with a bath containing trivalent chromium in a low concentration and an organic acid and a metal salt such as a nickel salt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,122) and a processing method, which makes use of a bath containing trivalent chromium in a low concentration and an organic acid (U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,655). However, these methods never ensure sufficient corrosion resistance of the resulting film as compared with the conventional hexavalent chromate treatment.
As has been discussed above in detail, it has been known that if zinc or a zinc alloy is immersed in a solution of a trivalent chromium salt, a chromium-containing film is formed thereon.
However, the resulting film is insufficient in the corrosion resistance effect. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the resulting film by increasing the chromium concentration in the processing solution, raising the processing temperature and extending the processing time in order to obtain a film having the corrosion resistance effect identical to that achieved by the conventional corrosion resistant conversion film derived from hexavalent chromium. However, this leads to an increase in the energy consumption and in the quantity of the waste sludge, which is not desirable from the viewpoint of the environmental protection.